


Don't Play With Fire

by mangedesmuffins



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Genderbendersokka #zukka #romance, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangedesmuffins/pseuds/mangedesmuffins
Summary: Sokka gets magically turned into a girl, decides to take advantage of the opportunity and try to spy on Zuko when he sees him in Ba Sing Se. If you'd like to check out this story but without the smut go to my acct on Wattpad mangedesmuffins.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Yue loves watching Sokka from up above. His adventures with the Avatar and the (gaang) as he'd like to call were full of excitement and suspense. But it was times like these as she looks down now seeing Sokka harrasing and belittling Katara being lazy and forcing chores on her solely because she was a girl and those were girl duties, it infuriated her so. The Gaang were in Ba Sing when she decided to give Sokka a harsh reality check women and girls face everyday.

Sokka woke up horribly sore in all parts of his body. His hair was annoyingly sticking all over his body, even a painful lone strand was underneath his armpit, he knows he couldn't have possibly grown long hair overnight. His mind was still foggy but he knew things weren't clicking right. Pushing up on hands and knees did he scan his eyes down his body, eyes and mind reeling from what he's seeing. '𝘕𝘰 𝘯𝘰 𝘯𝘰, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴?!' His mind screeches.

He rushed off the bed to the nearest mirror.

"Oh, this can't be." The waterboy now turned girl said out loud.

He took a step back from the small mirror to see all the angles of his new body. Hesitantly with a finger he shut his eyes and poked at the surprisingly endowed chest. He took a shuddering breath, shut his eyes even tighter and copped a feel to his chest. '𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴?! 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺!' he thought angrily and anxious. It felt like hours before opening his eyes again and yet here he was still unchanged, not dreaming or hallucinating.

Sokka mindlessly went to the bed laying down, contemplating. '𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯?' He wanted to know what he did to deserve this, why him instead of the thousands of other people out there? And what could he do now to fix this? He started looking back to his memories trying to see if he might've drank or ate something suspicious offended somewhat to get cursed. '𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵!' He had to have been cursed and curses were magic and he hates magic, it was so dangerous, illogical and stupid. His mind exploded what to do next and where to start. Now that he had somewhat of idea, he had to come up with a plan. It looked like he'll have to go around Ba Sing Se to look for any thing with a hint of magical stuff, also a library would help him to, he needed to start some research on magical curses. With somewhat of an idea planned, all there was left was how to tell his sister and the gang.

\--------

"Hey Sokka, we are back!" Katara yelled out in the house.


	2. Introducing Zuko

Cont...

"Hey Sokka, we're back!" Katara yelled out into the house.

"Yeah, you missed the way sugar queen haggled the merchant, it was hila-" Toph cut herself off noticing she didn't feel Sokka anywhere in the house.

"He left a letter." Katara spoke as she lifted a piece of paper from the table. "Oh it says he went to help Suki with a construction project apparently they want his help with blueprints and the laborious building. It also says that it'll take quite awhile and for us to stay to take care of what we need to here, he'll be just fine on his own and promises to write often." She folded the letter.

"Well at least we know where he is and that it's nothing reckless." She said with surprising calmness.

"Yeah and we'll miss him but at least he'll send letters to us often." Piped up Aang. 

With a watery smile Katara reached for her two friends and hugged them tightly. 

______________________________________

Sokka was unbelievably uncomfortable and annoyed with the obvious disgusting leer the pawn shop owner kept giving his way. He wanted to run out the store but needed the money first.

"Here you go fine lady, do come back." (1)

He wanted to scream at this slimy jerk but instead yanked his hand free as soon as he was handed the money and left the store as fast he could. Thankfully once outside the store was he able to breathe better. He looked down to the money in his palm, 'good just enough for clothes supplies, housing and food.' He sighed in relief, when the money runs out, he'll just have to take up some odd jobs. First thing he decided was to go shopping, finding a library and writing out plans. His mind was still so chaotic he couldn't think straight, he needed to sit down later and get his thoughts organized. 

______________________________________

After running around hands full of bags was when he felt it time to eat and relax. He scanned the shops before setting on a tea shop nearby, 'hmm the Jasmine Dragon. What an interesting name.' he pondered. 

Sokka walked into the shop already liking the feel for the place, it was packed but not overly loud and just right for him to read and do his research.

"Hello. Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon. What can I get you started with?" Drawled a deep but bored tone. 

Sokka's head snapped to the voice recognizing it anywhere. 'no freaking way!' what is he doing here!?' he silently raged and panicked.

"Um hello, are you okay?" Zuko asked nervously now slightly bothered by this new customers stare. She was wide eyed and he couldn't help feeling self conscious, 'my scar is probably putting her off' he shamefully thought. 

'right he doesn't recognize me. Okay this is perfect, I can work with it and keep track of this jerk bender's every movement!' Sokka was glad for his quick thinking, sometimes he amazes himself with his overwhelming genius.

"Sorry about staring, I was quite overwhelmed by how hot you are." Sokka leered with what he hopes looks attractive on his new girlish face.

"W-what?!" Zuko squeaked, not sure how to deal with this girl's sudden forwardness.

'oh ho ho, looks like the prince jerk bender is shy around the ladies.' oh was he going to have fun with this.

"Ehem, h-here let me show you to a table ." Zuko tried averting the awkwardness he felt by leading her to a table. He places her at a small round table with a good view of the kitchen. Zuko pulled out the chair and waited til she seated herself before handing over a menu.

Sokka was surprised at the gesture when duh nice guys tend to do that for women.' Guess Zuko's a gentleman when it comes to girls he's not trying to kill. I'm gonna try to have a little fun with this' he smirked.

"Thanks, you're such a gentleman." He purred running his hand slowly down the fire bender's arm, squeezing at the firm bicep then reaching down to the tips of his fingers stroking up and down the middle finger giving it a good massage before abruptly plopping down in his chair and picking up the menu. He inwardly snickered at the way Zuko stood ram rod straight and had a full body flush. 'Damn that's kinda cute!' To distract himself from the thought Sokka kicked his bags under the table and looked at the menu.

"I'm not much of a fan of teas but I'll try this black tea brewed with blueberry along with a fruit pie please."

"Of course! I-I mean right away." Once Zuko snapped out of it he rapidly ran for the kitchen to start the order and take a breathe from that dangerous girl. 

Sokka soon had books and journals spread out as he waited patiently. 

"Here you go." Zuko was back with a plate and tea in his hands feeling rather bad interrupting the girls deep concentration, she looked adorable pensively reading and scribbling as fast as she could in a journal.

"Ah, thanks." Sokka pushed his mess to the side making room for the other teen to set his order down. He decided now was a good time to do a little prying.

"So, can I get your name handsome?" He delightedly flirted. No matter as a guy or girl he still found flirting fun. 

"I'm Lee." Announced Zuko so use to saying his fake name it came out fast and natural now.

"Hmmm cute. Kinda boring though, can't seem to say it suits you." Sokka baited.

"Why not?" Zuko narrowed his eyes slightly wondering if he should actually be suspicious of this girl.

"I imagine your name with something fiercer yet lovingly and sultry giving me a full shivering rush through my entire being." Sokka sighs not wavering his eyes from Zuko's. It was getting real hard not to burst out cackling in front of the bender's face. 'he's practically steaming , he's so beet red!' Sokka himself didn't know where the things out of his mouth were coming from but dang he's good. 

"Please enjoy your meal." Zuko yeeted himself once again to the kitchen hiding his blush and not being able to handle anything from outta the girl's mouth or flirtations. 

'Aww, I scared him off before getting more information. Oh well next time.' with that Sokka went back to his research.

______________________________________

The next time he looked up he noticed Zuko putting up chairs and that he was the last one there. He coughed gaining the other teen and his uncle's attention.

"Sorry about staying so late, I didn't meant to." He apologized rushing to put away his things and reaching for his money to pay for the meal.

"It's quite alright miss. Zuko why don't you walk the young lady home since it's so late.?" Iroh suggested, he found the girls flirtations with his nephew amusing and decided to push for it since he knew the boy tended to be oblivious to things. 

"Uh.. " Zuko stalled not to sure what to do with the suggestion, on one hand he didn't want anything to happen to the new girl out alone at night and on the other he was embarrassed around her and didn't like being so flustered and out of sorts, he liked control and this girl wasn't letting him have it.

"Yes, why don't you kindly walk me home?" There was no way he was going to miss the chance to discover why the fire bender was here in Ba Sing Se and setting up shop. He must've found out about Aang being here and Sokka couldn't risk anything happening to his friends or baby sister. 

Zuko now felt obligated to take her since it was two against one, with a sigh he bid farewell to his uncle. 'what's the worse that could happen?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (1) "do come back" is a reference to Skyrim, if you know you know


	3. Things A Girl Needs

Suki I've been cursed into a woman! I need your help please. I know this sounds like a joke but I've really been cursed or spelled, freaking magicked into a girl! I got clothes for my new body but they're not right? These lumps on my chest keep swinging as I move and it's so uncomfortable plus sweat underneath and it feels so gross! I lied to Katara and the gaang that I'd be helping with some construction on Kyoshi island but it's really because I don't want to face them like this. Please believe me, I have a plan just still don't know what I'm doing or how this body works and how to work around it. They're has been an incident that I'm to embarrassed to say and there's no books about women's anatomy yet plenty for the male anatomy that's unfair and makes like no sense, what's up with that? Anyways hope you can write me back as soon as you can please and thank you.   
-Sokka

______________________________________

Yikes Sokka that is a lot to take in but don't worry I believe you. do you think it could also be spiritual magic? Maybe you pissed off a spirit, it sounds like something you'd do. About your new breasts, you'll need a bra to hold them up and keep from moving so freely, you could also use a binder or strips of fabric but those take more time to get used to. When you go into a women's shop be sure to get measured for the right ones and buy multiples. The sweat underneath your breast are normal and at times it'll be uncomfortable but it's just something you deal with. What was the incident? I won't make fun of you. Honestly laughed out loud at how upset you were when there are no books about women, it's not that shocking at all Sokka there's hardly any books about women let alone written by women sadly but you'll see that in time. I'm kind of liking your new predicament, hah! Oh, I'll try asking around here about any type of curses like this and let you know as soon as possible.  
-Suki  
______________________________________

Sokka was so grateful to Suki, she was the only girl he knew his age that he could truly rely on and feel safe to ask for help. Sokka was taking Suki's advice and instructions very seriously, this new body was terrifying. He was just laying in bed at night when he felt his well girl parts twitching pulsing throbbing whatever it was and freaked out running to the bathroom, it didn't feel at all like the times he had to pee. It was wet and slicky, what was worse it just happened out of nowhere so randomly as he was just trying laying in bed. he didn't touch it just clean himself uncomfortably and went back to bed trying to forget the incident. How was he supposed to tell the kyoshi warrior that? He'll just have to mention it in his next letter but for now he had to go shopping.

Sokka stood nervously in front of a woman's clothing store. He's never been in one before, never had to. What was he supposed to do? Luckily a nice lady came to him instead. 

"Hi, Would you like to come in? "

All he could do was embarrassingly nod back letting the lady drag him inside like a little kid.

"All right, what are you looking for today?" She asked kindly.

"Um, a bra. I don't have any and I don't know my size." He mumbled out.

"Oh my goodness, how so? hasn't your mother ever taken you to your first bra shop? Have you never worn a bra, that's quite inappropriate miss!" The worker lady was quite shocked. There's no way this young girl should have been without proper undergarments.

Sokka gritted his teeth from the anger and sadness that quickly ran up his body. "My mother died when I was a child." 

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive my loose lips, it is just unheard of for a girl your age to go wit-well you know what nevermind let's help you now." The shopkeeper felt bad for her words, she should have just kept shut and tended to the young girls needs respectfully without question.

"Thanks." Sokka was surprised by the apology most adults never do that so he offered her a kind smile taking her help.

"Okay, let's get you measurements first." The lady guided him to dressing room and he and comfortably stood as she measured him over his clothes.

"you're a 40D , so we'll bring you different types of that size to try out till you find some you're comfortable with." She informed.

"Different types?" Sokka asked worriedly.

"Yes, there's tons with different styles, designs and materials. It's quite a process you must find the one that fits you perfectly and to your liking. Finding the right bra gives you much more confidence so it's worth taking all the time you need."

"Thank you so much." He was starting to feel much more comfortable with the ladies helpful information.

The process was long and tiring for him but he found eight new bras comfortable to wear and embarrassingly feeling powerful with them now but he thought it was best not to linger on those thoughts. He is finally ready to ring up his purchases.

"Hope you found everything to your liking." She smiled to the young girl putting everything in bags and adding extra items.

"What are those?" He queried noticing the extra small packaged items.

"Ah, you get free pads and tampons with every two purchased bras." She told him unaware of the shocked look she was given. 

"T-tampons and pads are..?" Sokka left open in the air for her to clarify.

"Goodness child don't tell me you still use cloth, get with the times young lady. They've invented these new one wonderful products years back." The shopkeeper just kept getting shocked by this young girl. "Do you need help with how these work?" she felt bad for the girl but was willing to do what she could for her.

"Uh, yes please if you don't mind." Sokka was mortified but he knew he may need this information. He didn't know if this body would bleed every month like other girls but it's best to be prepared. 

After the awkward information and demonstration he decided to prefer the pads and would leave the tampons in his bags on touch. He was glad now he did the bra shopping first since he didn't have to be uncomfortable with his chest moving about and getting odd looks from everyone staring disgusted or pervertedly at him. Since it was still early and finding he still had plenty of money left he next went to find a library. 

______________________________________

The library he found was quite modest sadly, there didn't seem like he would find much here. He scanned the rows of books on spells, curses, enchantments and the spirit world that Suki mentioned in her letter. Going throughout the library was quicker than the bra shopping earlier. He found a few books I went up to the librarians desk.

"Hi, I liked to check these out." Sokka was out of the library in no time feeling a little bit dejected at not finding more references to his predicament. 'well there's still the bookstore.' he thought moving on to his next errand.

The bookstore was also very limited to his quest but at least here he was able to buy journals and writing utensils. Sokka was now left holding five shopping bags and needing a place to rest and eat, he scanned the nearby places before settling onto a place that looked promising.

______________________________________

"Hello, welcome to the Jasmine Dragon."


	4. Take Me Home

The walk was absolutely silent for Sokka. Zuko was so stiff and awkward yet it was kind of adorable if we're being honest here. This dangerous violent guy was something else but Sokka couldn't let that sway him. It could all just be a ploy to stay under the radar and capture Aang. He had to things out of this fire nation scum and honestly his new predicament was a great blessing in disguise, he'll have to put his research to a back burner to unravel this teens's plans. 

"So, I'm Miyuki from the southern water tribe." Sokka figured he didn't have to lie to elaborately. 

"Um Lee, me and my uncle are refugees just trying to keep safe and have a peaceful place to stay." Zuko revealed. He wasn't really lying, he was tired of exhausting himself for his father, his honor, he just wanted to stop and be left alone peacefully serving tea at his uncle's tea shop.

"I understand that, the Fire Nation drove my family from our home to. They killed my mother, drove my father to join the war causing me to be left alone and leaving my village to take care of me til I left on my own." Sokka didn't want reveal having a sister or his gran gran. It would just be more complicated.

Zuko could only feel guilt and more anger towards his father and grandfather, they caused this to happen to this innocent girl and so many others and yet his nation also went along with them and saw no problem with this and let it happen anyways. 

"They took my mother from me to." He admitted wanting to show Miyuki she wasn't so alone and needing to say it for himself. He needed to quit denying what suspicions he had of his father having a hand in driving her away. 

Sokka looked at the somber looking fire bender and was shocked to keep seeing a different side of this teen. He felt his heart soften just a bit. He never thought of Zuko having any hardships honestly and if even he's being hurt by his father and fire nation then why fight for them? Why go on these violent rampages for Aang? Fire prince Zuko was such a mystery to him. He needed to push a bit more. 

"I hate the Fire Nation. They're violent and scary." Sokka waited with his head down, hoping to come off as afraid to see how Zuko would respond. 

Zuko gritted his teeth in anger but it quickly steamed into sadness. His family and nation caused this fear and loneliness into this girl he thought defeatedly. 

"Well not all fire nation people think like the rest, they're just as afraid of their own nation sadly plus you wouldn't put all that hate on a fire nation child who isn't taught any better would you?" Zuko surprised himself with all that came from his own mouth. His Uncle was right, he's always surpressing himself and never expressing the things he needs to acknowledge. 

"I-I never thought of it like that. You're right though, I guess I was being selfish and hateful towards the fire nation when I never bothered to see how it looks from the other side. But could you really blame me? It takes alot to forgive and strength to get past something like that, thank you for the eye opener still I wouldn't mind more talks like this with you." 

"I understand. And ok." Zuko never had someone who genuinely wanted to listen to his opinions or feelings well besides his uncle and mother but this was different, they were family. He anxiously rubbed the back of his neck nervous to talk more to Miyuki yet happy to be able to have a girl maybe liking him? and showing actual interest unlike what he had with Mai. Miyuki was scary but refreshing and emotional and wild, he knows he feels an attraction to her but he doesn't know what to do with that annoyingly enough. 

"Perfect." Sokka smiled up at Zuko. "Hey Lee, can I ask a question?" 

"Sure." Zuko whispered turning red from the smile he was receiving. 

"Are you a fire bender?" He questioned.

"Ah, no." Zuko's eyes widened in fear.

'Ah, guess he's not ready to reveal that just yet' Sokka thought.

"Then how did this happen?" Sokka then reached his hand to Zuko's scar lightly tracing it from his eye to the back of his ear.

"Please." This was to overwhelming for him, to fast he thought shutting shut his eyes to hold back his pain and shame. 

Sokka's heart was breaking watching a lone tear trail down from Zuko's scarred eye. Things were starting to change his opinion about this confusing and broken fire prince.   
He hesitantly reached out and wrapped his arms around the fire bender. 

"Hush now Lee, you don't have to say anything you're not ready for." 

Zuko regretfully pulled himself from Miyuki's arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm just sensitive about my scar. It's ugly." He sighed hating to admit his distaste for his disfigurement.

"No its not, I think it looks cool and wanna hear something that's inappropriate for girls to say?" Sokka didn't know where the line was anymore from flirting as a girl or having it genuinely coming from himself.

All Zuko could offer was a nod already shocked at his scar being something to be cool let alone hearing something inappropriate from a girl, it was unheard of. 

"I wouldn't mind tracing along your entire scar with my tongue, giving gentle love bites all over it along with playful kisses to your face." 'shit' Sokka knew this was going weirdly fast and far, probably best to tone this way down. 

"I-I" Zuki had no words to say, he felt hot all over and struck still.

"Hey Lee, we're here. Thanks for the walk back." 

Hearing Miyuki's voice brought him back to action, he didn't even realize they finished walking let alone at what time he started to hold her hand. "Yeah, looks like that it seems. Uh.. have a goodnight?" He questioned, he had alot of things to question on his own way walk back to the tea shop. 

"You too, I'll try to see you tomorrow after my errands." Sokka hurriedly walked away into the inn to his room never looking back once at zuko. He collapsed face down on the bed internally screaming, 'and why are my girl parts throbbing again?!?! What is this?!' Sokka just stayed in bed waiting for sleep to come since he had no idea what to do with this problem. It's probably best to write another letter to Suki again and the gaang now that he thought it about but after some sleep.


	5. Chatting It Up

So this was tough to write but the incidents I mentioned involves the new girl parts I have developed. It's weird cause I don't know what to do or what the cause is. I wouldn't even be doing anything but at random times I feel myself getting slick? Also a strange throb, please explain this. Also you'll be happy to know I went and got proper clothes just as you said, a nice lady really helped me out with all sorts. Hope you're doing alright.  
-Sokka  
_____________________________________________

Hey gaang! How is everyone? The construction has been going smoothly just alot of work, it's tiring and boring so send me letters to keep me from dying of boredom please. I'm missing our adventures, I've been doing nothing but reading and taking notes for blueprints, it isn't all bad though, I've been watching the kyoshi warriors train and thinking about training with them again. I've gotta get back to work so hope I hear from you guys soon.   
-Sokka

_____________________________________________

Sokka had just dropped off his letters when he decided it was a good time to harass Zuko at work. He came into the Jasmine Dragon with a bounce to his step spotting Zuko immediately serving some customers. He grabbed the same small table near the kitchen and sat himself down. Rummaging through his bag did he find one on 'Dangers of Enchantments' Sokka was starting to think he should rule out enchantments since most had apparent side effects which he couldn't seem to find or sense, enchantments also needed to be kept up and if not he would have reverted back by now. He decided it was best to cross that one off. 

"You like magic?" Zuko asked when he came up to her table finally. He noticed Miyuki with another book in her hands, her books seem to be all about magic so far.

Sokka smiled up to Zuko, "Actually I hate magic. I think it's illogical, impractical, it's dangerous and quite frankly I don't understand people's obsession with it." He stared up at the fire bender completely exasperated.

Zuko couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, it's funny seeing Miyuki looking so irked by the subject of magic. 

"I don't understand it myself but my uncle loves talking about it and bringing it up often. He loves saying magic is in everything." Zuko couldn't help revealing, it was nice opening up to someone even if he still had to lie about who he really was. He never got to open up to anyone not even his uncle when he tried to and he didn't have his mother anymore, and it was never an option to tell his father or Azula, any sign of weakness would be exploited by them he thought depressingly. 

"I think me and your uncle would have interesting debates on the matter." Sokka supplied, he didn't know much about Zuko's uncle except that Toph likes him but he'll still keep his suspicions just like with his nephew. "Anyways will you be taking a break soon?" He spoke hoping to get more time with the fire prince.

"Oh, uh my breaks in twenty minutes. " Zuko was surprised that Miyuki wanted to talk with him more. He didn't know what to expect from this girl but he knows he's enjoying it. 

"Perfect, enough time for me to order and wait for you." Sokka said sweetly to Zuko.

Zuko shyly smiled back, "What would you like to order?" He waited, Zuko was curious about what Miyuki and he could talk about. He wasn't known for being quite versed at talking to ladies. So far conversations with Miyuki have been awkward but nice.

"I'll try the three berry flavored tea you guys got." He doesn't really like tea but this fruity one looks promising he figured. 

"Alright, it'll just take a moment." With that saud Zuko walked back to the kitchens while Sokka went back to his reading.

"Here you go." Zuko had finally come back and settled himself across from Miyuki passing over the tea as he did so. He told his uncle that'd he take his break early and the old man just smirked and couldn't rush him out the kitchens fast enough something about, 'young love is in the air' ugh his uncle was going senile.

"Ah thanks." Sokka slipped his material's into his satchel making room for the fire prince as he sat down. Zuko seemed to have his own drink when he took the chance to look at him properly, he noticed the other boy seemed nervous and quiet so looks like he'll have to start the conversation. 

" So what books do you read when you have the time?" Sokka asked.

"Boring stuff." Zuko didn't want to admit how he only read books on war strategies, weaponry materials and maps mostly. He didn't really know how to talk well with other teens his age but he knew talking about war strategies and the stuff alike weren't fun topics to discuss.

" Boring stuff as in..?" Sokka wasn't gonna let this go, he needed information from this guy. It seems like he has to pull teeth just to get this jerk bender to open up. 

Zuko could only sigh seeing no way to avoid it if he wanted to talk to the water tribe girl. 'just hope she doesn't find me dull and annoying like my sister and her friends do. It's not my fault I never got to make any friends'

"I read up on some weaponry guides mainly on dual broadswords..uh lots of maps and very rarely on occasion a bedtime book that I kept from my mother." 

Sokka didn't know how to take Zuko's somber expression mentioning his mother. He knew exactly how hard it was losing a parent but was it okay to comfort the person he despises? Sokka thought it was best to offer some bit of comforting. He leaned forward and reached out his hand to grab Zuko's elbow and gave a squeeze.

"I'll have you know maps are my favorite things to read even though I'm not too good at reading them but maybe some time you can show me." Sokka hated to admit that he couldn't read maps too well, 'the stuff is honestly hard to understand' but he knew Zuko would be the best considering how fast he always managed to track down the gaang so fast. 

Zuko couldn't help chuckling at the girl and finding comfort in her presence. Something about Miyuki made things so simple plus she didn't pressure him or get awkward about mentioning his mother or make fun of him for his lack of social skills. 

"Sure. I don't mind telling you more about maps, I've got tons of them." Zuko quirked his lips into a smile, he couldn't help finding it amusing that Miyuki found maps enjoyable, she was probably just faking it so he didn't feel so embarrassed about himself. He knew his life wasn't ideal for friendships or socializing of any kind but he was getting better since deciding to let go of his obsession with getting his honor back and working the tea shop with his uncle. 

"I have a few myself but alot of them aren't updated which is annoying. Since my travels to Ba Sing Se, alot of new paths weren't mentioned or even the dangers that came with choosing a path, I've gotten lost and into trouble so many times because the maps we're wrong and dumb. I swear someone needs to re-write these maps with a lot more detail oh oh and even small detours you can take that are nice relaxing spots or even good food locations and duh of course the dangers to look out for, ugh there's so much you can say and people will appreciate it, I know I would!" Sokka had to take a drink from his tea to shut himself up realizing he went on a whole unnecessary tangent. 

"Why don't you write that book? You've got some really valid points there." Zuko was honestly impressed with the girl, she went from exasperated to excited with so many ideas real fast and all very good ideas actually. He never got to enjoy his travels or any detours searching for the avatar but maybe if he traveled for himself he'd get to enjoy it for once with new opportunities to discover. 

"You think I should write a book? And you have no problem with that?" Sokka genuinely found himself surprised with Zuko the fire prince Zuko telling a girl, a civilian water tribe girl nonetheless to write a book with no problem, 'geez this guys got more layers than an onion' Sokka was really finding it hard to keep hating this guy.

"Yes and no?" Zuko was now confused, what was he suppose to say? He couldn't tell if she was upset or if that was a trick question."Uh..I think your ideas are great for a book...I see no problem with it?" He suggested questioningly. 

"Lee, do you know how many books I found written by women from the library and bookstore I visited here? Ten total and all about cooking, fashion, crafts, mannerisms for young ladies, gardening, how to be a proper wife, events planning, dancing, proper childcare and cleaning steps. Sadly I myself never noticed the lack of books by women. And I've met tons of women with great ideas and adventures of their own throughout my travels who could write the most amazing things." 

"Oh, I never noticed that either. Maybe you should you try your hand at it and who knows it might just inspire other women to do the same." Zuko suggested. When he really thought about it, it really was unfair that women still didn't get many opportunities as men do solely based on their gender. He's met women who were quite tough and challenging yet they still had no voice or real power when it came to a man usurping them, all it would take was a man's words to completely debase a woman.

"I-huh..well thanks for the support." Good to know Zuko was somewhat of a decent guy but it still doesn't excuse his behavior towards the gaang. Zuko seemed to be to putting on a good act here in Ba Sing Se but how far did that really go? Sokka knew he needed to find out Zuko's motives and fast.

"Tell me more about yourself, I've been talking here the most." Sokka encouraged the other boy.

"Well I meditate, train and work." Ugh, how pathetic did he sound? He now felt even more hopeless in front of Miyuki. He just sat there hanging his head low gripping onto his drink praying to Agni that his embarrassment passed over soon.

"Well sounds like you need to get out more. How about we go to a poetry session that I know of? We can laugh at all the bad ones they come up with and cry over the good ones, I'm emotional I'll have you know but really I find it quite fun and enjoyable." This was the perfect opportunity for him to keep Zuko by his side and maybe keep him distracted from bumbing into his sister and friends. 

Zuko couldn't help keep the surprise from his face, he's never been invited to hangout before and Azula forcing him out with her friends didn't count. Someone wanting to spend time in his company for a long period of time no matter how boring and embarrassing he was was a nice feeling. 

"Yeah, I'd like that." 

"Great, I'll hear out for the next poetry session and come visit you with the plan." 

"Alright and my breaks up, I'll have to get back to work. See you tomorrow?" Zuko hoped he didn't sound to desperate to see her again, it was nice having a friend? It was probably too soon to say that but maybe they could be.

"I can come by tomorrow after my errands. Thanks for the drink." Sokka had gotten his pouch out and handed Zuko change. Sokka couldn't help noticing Zuko's crazy warm hands, 'huh, must be a fire bender thing' he thought.

Zuko felt as Miyuki put the cold change in his hand and couldn't help look at the beautiful contrast their skins made, his a pale white to her beautiful dark brown. He had to shake his thoughts from imagining their hands entwined and smiled at Miyuki before heading to his uncle in the kitchens to help with the next orders.

Sokka left as soon as he saw Zuko go back into the kitchens. He had a big day tomorrow so it left him a nice chance to prepare early and plan things for tomorrow.


	6. Job Hunting

"Hi, I heard you guys needed builders for an architect job? I can promise you I'm a tough worker and I'm actually pretty good with designs and planning as well. " Sokka put on a hopeful smile, this was the sixth job he was trying to get with no results.

"Miss, look you don't look like you can do much and I also doubt you would know the complexities of architecture so shoo, go cook somewhere." The man mocked sarcastically. 

Sokka had to grit his teeth in anger and keep from shouting his frustrations to this man. "I don't know how to cook." He said through clenched teeth.

"Not my problem, I'm not having a girl slow our progress down." The man turned from him swiftly ignoring his presence.

All the water tribe boy could do was huff and walk away. He was frustrated when all the people he went looking for a job only saw him as a weak and dumb girl. He really started feeling shitty about the ways he treated his sister more often now, 'I hope katara and the gaang are doing better than me' he was missing them and feeling dejected about not finding a job as fast as he could. When he was a boy it was so easy before. Sokka kept walking along the path til he heard something promising up ahead and started walking faster.

"Uh, hi, I heard you were looking for a young girl to be a washer?" He stopped in front of the elder lady.

"Ah, yes I am indeed. you offering?" She asked kindly.

"Yes I am." 'finally this was great news, now I'll have money just before running out!' Sokka couldn't help but sag in relief internally.

"Have you had prior experience with washing?"

"Only a bit." He hardly ever washed clothes, he always fought over that with Katara and somehow managed to get out of that duty more often than not.

"That's fine, you can learn. There's not much to it really. You can come back here tomorrow afternoon." The lady informed him.

"Thank you so much." He smiled and waved her off with a new bounce to his step. He headed back to the inn wanting to get his clothes ready for tomorrow and to grab his journals to head for the Jasmine Dragon, 'got some exciting news for you Zuko' 

Back in his room Sokka had laid his clothes for tomorrow and started to clean up a bit. Once he was done looking around his room seeing if there was anything out of place did he catch his reflection in the mirror, he's been pretty good in avoiding it and just needing it for quick glimpses of his clothes being properly on and hair presentable nothing else. 'Guess its time for a proper look' he takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes tightly removing the clothes from his new body. He shudders as he opens his eyes and scans himself, he wants to cry knowing this isn't his body, he's not comfortable in it, he doesn't understand it, he's gotta face new obstacles with this body and he hates it. Sokka roughly wipes the tears from his eyes not wanting to cry about it anymore, he gets past the anger, hurt and fear to take it all in. The stretch marks on the breasts of this body captures his attention, he always thought those kinda marks got there if you were older, he traces the marks to cupping the soft, warm breasts, it does nothing to arouse him when he knows he would have gotten aroused at seeing a women's chest up close like this in his own male body, 'maybe girls don't actually like getting their chest groped or fondled' he certainly didn't feel anything as he played with his new chest. Sokka then looked further down tilting his side not really getting a reaction to this new bit either. The vagina had curls just like his own pubic hairs but instead of his penis jutting out, it was just flat and dipped, He played with the curls and started twirling the curls and 'oh that felt nice' twisting the curls felt like a nice tease he couldn't help thinking. Feeling embarrassed going anything further did he abruptly stop and go for a shower wanting to visit the tea shop and Zuko to distract himself from his current predicament. 

Being back in the tea shop felt surprisingly relaxing considering it should feel more terrifying what with Zuko and his uncle always hunting them down. He spotted Zuko immediately in the kitchen working on some dish, he waved wildly until he got the other teens attention and laughing at the blush that worked up Zuko's pale skin, he looked around and noticed the other patrons laughing no doubt at his and Zuko's strange duo. He turned back to Zuko signaling with his pointer finger where he'd be sitting at, he got a nod of confirmation in return then headed to a table to wait.

"Hey Miyuki, is there anything you'd like to order?" The young prince asked.

Sokka drummed his fingers on the table thinking, "I'd like those cute flower shaped cookies, I'm craving something sweet." He watched as Zuko nodded his head and walked back to his uncle saying he'll be back quickly.

Zuko was back with a steaming cup and sliding it towards him as he sat across him.

"What's this?"He grabbed for the cup cautiously not wanting to burn himself, the contents of the beverage was milk with a sweet smell to it.

"Cinnamon milk tea, its good with the cookies and bread." Zuko offered shyly. 

Sokka quirked up his lips, "Thanks. So you have a bit of time to chat then? I really need to get your schedule so I don't always interrupt your work." 

"I pretty much work as soon as the shop opens and til it closes. If I want a day off my uncle lets me take it." Zuko knows how depressing that sounds but he honestly prefers it to the way he lived before, with all the hate bubbling inside him and never truly following his own path, he preferred this quiet peaceful life, he did miss his old life every once in awhile, he missed his home but not with the high expectations, demands or constant belittling and criticism. He knows how cowardice it is to not face his family and one day him and uncle will have to stop running but not today, today he'll spend this with Miyuki before he loses it all, at least with this he'll have some good memories to cling to once he's ripped away from this little fantasy of his.

"You're so lucky, I would love to get that at my new job which brings me to why I'm here. I just wanted to let you know and that I start first thing tomorrow." Sokka felt excited to tell someone the news even if it was to Zuko.

"What job did you get?" 

"I'll be working as a washer, I tried other places but they all shot me down just because I was a girl, didn't matter if I had previous experience either. " Sokka pouted in annoyance remembering all the frustrations from hours earlier.

"Sorry to hear that, maybe it'll get better with the people getting to know you and trusting your hard work." He couldn't help thinking Miyuki was cute with her pout but he also didn't want her having a sour mood.

Sokka perked up at that, "yeah, you're right maybe they just need to see my hard work before trusting me." He felt better already with that mind set. A quiet calmness settled over the two as Sokka reached for his drink sipping it lightly and enjoying the warmth and sweetness it brought to his tongue. The cookies had cooled down awhile ago but still had a nice sugary taste to it. He looked to Zuko scanning him trying to look for anything that might be bring that fearsome and hateful person in front of him instead he got a blushing dork of a teen who couldn't even handle an appraisal from a girl. 'what happened to Zuko? and what was he laying low for?' he'll have to write these down in his notes later with his other theories. 

Zuko wasn't quite sure how to take the look Miyuki was giving him, it didn't seem like a rude look more of a deep searching one but still nerve wracking nonetheless almost as though she was trying to unravel him. 

"The cookies and milk tea were delicious." Sokka complimented breaking the silence.

Zuko twitched nervously, "Glad you liked them." this southern water tribe girl was going to kill him, he just knew it. 

"So tell me about your day, I'm always doing all the talking? It's my turn to listen to your deep soothing voice." Sokka purred the words out leaning forward with his attention on the fire prince.

Zuko could see his soul leaving his body. He was not accustomed to girls saying these types of things. She obviously enjoyed doing this, he huffed in annoyance and looked away glaring towards the kitchens before speaking. 

"My day was uneventful, I woke up early for my usual meditation routine, helped uncle with opening the shop and serving customers and now I'm here being pestered by you." He couldn't help the last remark, he wasn't bothered by her at all just embarrassed at the ways she makes him feel and not knowing what to do about it or how to get her back for it. These were uncharted territories, Mai never played these games, she always told him when she was upset and hiding the rest of her emotions, she never flirted like this and Miyuki's flirting was quite different if he could even call it that maybe just teasing really. Either way it left him twitchy and flustered too much.

"I forgot you meditated. You also train don't you? With the dual broadswords you mentioned, when do you find time for that?" Sokka forgot that Zuko trained with his broadswords maybe he could convince him to train him.

"I train after work mostly and on my days off, I do them here on nights up top the roof of the shop." Zuko realized a second to late that he probably shouldn't have mentioned that since most nights he's been going out as the Blue Spirit.

"Would you mind training me at all?" 

Zuko saw the eagerness in Miyuki, and he didn't want to say no, looks like he'll just have to take a step back from his nightly activities. "We can do that. I don't mind at all." 

"Thanks so much. I'll let you get back to work, I've gotta get going before it gets too dark. I'll come by after work tomorrow to visit and we can talk more." He put change on the table before waving goodbye to Zuko and doing the same to his uncle when he spotted him before leaving out the tea shop. Sokka wondered what tomorrow will bring.


	7. First Day of Work

Um..to answer your concerns Sokka there's no need to worry. This may embarrass you to read but its all perfectly normal in women's body. The throbbing and slick you've mentioned is from arousal and the ones you mention that come randomly isn't always arousal but the way the body is trying to self clean or protect your genitals from tearing and dangerous bacteria's. Sometimes your vagina can even..well for lack of a better word let's just call it sweating, so for example say you're moving around a lot and you feel you're self dripping but its a different feeling from arousal just hot and a wetter feeling which again all normal, if you're feeling uncomfortable just wipe yourself and go through the day. I'm Glad you're taking my advice seriously and it's good to hear you're doing well with your situation. So far I haven't found anything about body swapping? gender swapping or transference of any kind I'm so sorry. Just keep staying low and being careful, we'll figure this out soon.

-Suki

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka, It's great to hear from you! We're still putting up fliers of Appa around Ba Sing Se and looking all around places. Toph and Katara are always fighting though, Katara won't let us play our tricks on anyone or even explore or relax, its all work work wor- 

Anyways Sokka you better be pulling your weight and not having Suki cleaning up after you and do try to stay out of trouble okay, I do worry you know, we miss you a lot. -The Gaang

Sokka laughed hard seeing Toph's lone foot print right underneath his sister's and Aang's writing, seeing that told him more about her than words ever could. He really missed his family/friend group. Before he could get any sadder he folded the letter and stuffed it in his pack heading to work, he'll write a responding note later tonight. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka was full of energy heading towards his new job. He's curious to know how different it'll be from the other ehem manlier jobs he's done. 'Honestly how hard could a girl's job be? Katara complains all the time but I bet she was just being dramatic' he figured. With everything double checked and his breakfast packed he went out for the semi-long walk to work. Upon arriving to the building, Sokka went straight through the door finding the elder lady waiting for him.

"Hi, so what will I be doing today?" He asked with all the enthusiasm he could muster.

"We start by checking our list of customers who dropped off their laundry, with the other workers we'll go wash together then hang all the laundry to dry and fold, lastly we pack and send out the clothes." she explained.

"Alright sounds easy enough." Sokka followed along as she gave him a tour of the place and areas he'll be needing to know.

After a few tiring hours did he have breakfast, the work ended up more tiring and tougher than expected but he got the hang of it pretty fast and turned out he was the fastest and strongest there which turned out some of the girls didn't like. On his first day an older girl by few years was sabotaging all his work trying to get him trouble and after explaining that to the elder boss lady was he able to stay working. 'women are crazy, guys just nod at each other, find their spots to work, get paid then leave without any word to one another' He couldn't believe how cut throat it was working as a girl alongside other girls. Just a few more hours and he'll be able to relax and enjoy Zuko's company at the Jasmine Dragon, 'oh my god I didn't just think of stupid fire bending Zuko as nice company?! I've got to get a hold of myself, I'll just blame this dumb girl body and girly brain, ick .' He mentally shook himself from the strange feeling that came over him towards another guy. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka came through the door of the tea shop dramatically falling in the doorway trying to catch Zuko's eye. He spotted Zuko in the kitchen and waved to him obnoxiously, he could honestly say he liked the perplexed and fearful look in the other boys face from the scene he was causing. Walking towards the kitchen, he sat himself down waiting to tell Zuko about his day.

Since Zuko looked like he was trying to ignore him, he caught the uncle's attention instead, "Hey old man when's the jerk's break?" To other's he may seem like an uncouth girl but he really didn't care for appropriateness right after work.

"You can't talk to him lik-" Zuko was just about to rant when he heard his uncle guffawed loudly. 

"Oh nephew don't worry about my feelings, I love this young lady and her wily ways, its quite refreshing from your gloomy moods." he expressed. Zuko could only scoff at his uncle's slight rub towards him. 

Sokka stuck his tongue at Zuko watching as he just rolled his eyes in return.

"I'll let my dear nephew off for the rest of the day. Please take him away and show him how to have fun for once in his life." His uncle practically begged.

The two conspired against Zuko and all he could do was hang up his apron and get dragged by Miyuki's whims, he'll never admit to either of them that he likes getting pushed around, he'll keep that to the grave.

"Great! Let's get a table, I've got tons of stuff to share about my day." He grabbed Zuko by the arm and lead him to a free spot. 

Sokka waited to be settled at the table, ordering before turning around to unleash his rant. He was weirdly giddy wanting to tell Zuko about his day.

"You won't believe my day." Sokka shook his head tiredly, "So I get there, the boss lady is nice but oh man some of those girls are mean. I had one try to sabotage my work by telling me to place stuff in the wrong place and they're very particular about where things go so that messed me up some. The washing part was tougher than I thought, I had to wring and scrub the clothes til my fingers cramped and wrinkled, ugh it was tiring. Drying was easier and folding strangely calming, the whole clean-up routine was just easy and besides the rude girls, I liked the job overall and think I can stick with it." He ended with a flourish, elbows on the table smiling at the fire prince, laughing internally with Zuko's stoned-face reaction to his long-winded story.

"Sounds like a frustrating day to me, welcome to the job world I guess." Sokka could't believe Zuko's flippant reply, he honestly thought he would be more caring to his woes and again what's with himself wanting Zuko's sympathy?

"Excuse me, that's funny coming from someone whose probably never had a hard labor job before. I'm guessing you had it easy since your uncle was able to provide you one. You don't know the struggles of running around and being told flat out no or when you finally get lucky it only lasts for so long before you're replaced or treated like crap and running yourself exhausted for people who don't care but keep abusing you til you can't go on anymore." Sokka had no idea why he was throwing everything at Zuko. His emotions just started bursting maybe its the way he knows Zuko's privileged, entitled fire prince jerk that he is has everything handed to him and just pretending to be undercover as some regular civilian to get to Aang. He could only huff in annoyance at himself and Zuko for letting his emotions get the better of him, he decided it was just best to stay quiet and not look at Zuko lest his hostility for the guy becomes more prominent.

"Well, I do find serving customers and cleaning after everyone frustrating and tiring most days. I've been assaulted by older women pinching my bottom cheeks, jealous boyfriends harassing me when their girlfriends try to be flirty at me, even got some few girls who stalked me for quite some time or the rude customers I hate who are disrespectful to me but mostly my uncle, I just want to burn them to a crisp, nobody disrespects my uncle and his beloved tea shop in front of me. I actually do know how hard laborious work can be especially with not much help and little pay." Zuko looked at the girl in front of him with all the openness he could muster. He knew she had it rougher than him but it wasn't like he didn't have his own hardships, they were just different from hers.

Sokka huffed in annoyance even more hating being so temper mental while Zuko explained himself calmly and free of judgment for his part. 'why am I such a child?' he thought lamely.

"Ugh, sorry for being rude, I guess I'm more annoyed at the fact that I got turned down for most jobs just because I'm a girl. I know I can do the tough jobs, I've done them before and I like working hard and with my hands so it makes it more frustrating not even giving me a chance just by one look at me." He drummed his fingers nervously on the table still embarrassed about earlier.

Zuko couldn't help finding Miyuki's mannerisms and temper cute, just seeing her emotions displayed out in the open and being ridiculous was refreshing and exciting to witness. Most of his life was closed off of emotions and barely a few months now he's been trying to open up to his feelings, they were scary but freeing and seeing Miyuki so unafraid of her emotions filled him with more confidence each day.

"I get it and if you'd like something more.. uh manlier to do, I can train you in dual wielding after whenever you'd like." He offered.

"Oh? Is that a date dear Lee?" Sokka jumped on the chance to embarrass him, something about seeing Zuko so flustered had him feeling awesome. He liked being back in control and harassing the poor teen.

"Ugh no, if you don't want the training then I won't bother." The tips of Zuko's ears went red as he looked glaringly at Sokka. 

"Nooooo, I want the training really." To soften the blow of annoying Zuko did he mentally shrug and go for a kiss to the bender's cheek. He gasped in total surprise as he felt heat around his lips and a waft of what could only be the fire bender's particular scent, it was in his nose so thickly and strangely addictive he wanted to keep his nose to the other's cheek and soak it up forever even be mixed in it. 'What 's wrong with you?! Why are you smelling another dudes scent, stop! Stop it nooooow!' he couldn't believe how soft a cheek could feel and was that a bit of scruff he felt, it felt so rough on his lips he actually didn't like that. Finally did he pull away and hope to agni the shudder he felt coursing through his body didn't show outwardly.

Zuko was surprised from the peck, it happened so fast but had him feel deeply warm from such a sweet kiss. "Um, how uh- or I mean.. What else did you like about the new job?" Yeah, his brain was done for.

Sokka rolled his eyes playfully, "How bout we talk more about it on the way to walking me to my place?" He held out his hand nervously.

"Okay." Zuko agreed grabbing her hand walking out the shop and down the familiar path to Miyuki's place.

The two caught up with each other's day, some more teasing, awkward flirting and plans for the next time they meet unaware of the mischievous moonlight's gaze upon them.


	8. Sokka's Day With Zuko

Suki that was a lot of scary information to take in but also thanks. It's really tough and terrifying being in a new body, I'll be sure to take care of myself. I'll be going to the library today to see what information I can find. So far being a girl is complicated but I did manage to get a job. My daily life now has been a bit easier to go through but still strange obviously. Sometime I hope to see you in Ba Sing Se maybe even have a weird girl's day out huh? I would like to tell you more about things face to face whenever we get the chance. 

-Sokka

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to hear Appa hasn't popped up yet but I'm sure you guys will find him in no time! Aang I know my sister can be a party pooper but it's up to you and Toph to help her not be such a killjoy while I'm not there. Also Katara I'll have you know I'm working hard and pulling my own weight, have more faith in your brother, you brat. My days are full of work, studying blueprints and really there hasn't been much else, I haven't gotten into any messes which has been great. Oh Toph take care of those two will ya? We all know you're the strongest of us all but don't let that get to your head. 

-Sokka

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sluggish Sokka came into the Jasmine Dragon dragging himself to the bar stool in front of the kitchens. He sat putting his head down on folded arms while tracking Zuko's every move. Zuko inwardly rolled his eyes seeing Miyuki flopping down in the chair and looking mopey, it's nothing new anymore since she's done this every few weeks now. It's funny and ridiculous in his opinion but he does like listening to her stories and complaints .

"You do know this is the fifth job you've quit?" Zuko mentioned uncaring already use to this routine and habit of hers.

"Okay but look, the damn customer was sexually harassing me and my boss was a jerk not doing anything about it and actually blaming me for being to friendly even though that's the whole part of being a waitress, like excuse me?! Then my boss has the audacity to give me a warning when I slapped the pervert for yelling at me. I couldn't even defend myself so I quit right then and there for good reason!" Sokka really couldn't pinpoint why he felt so comfortable with talking to Zuko about everything that came to his mind, it felt great talking and hanging out with another guy even if he wasn't quite in his own body, it was as if he was seeing Zuko as another great friend to have but he couldn't possibly betray the gaang like that. It was too much to think about when he's seeing different sides of this complex version of Zuko. 

"Sorry you had to go through all that, how about we go do some training to get your mind off it?" Zuko suggested. 

Sokka was grateful for Zuko's distractions and willingness to help out a girl, he never takes it easy on him on in their training sessions, always attentive when he gets injuries and never afraid to correct things patiently. 

"Yes, perfect! Let's do some ninja style walking on walls that you do." Sokka couldn't help but burst in excitement, one thing he'll say about the fire bender is he's got awesome skills.

The scarred teen scoffed at her, "you mean my scaling abilities to climb buildings with efficiency and speed?" he really couldn't help the incredulous looks he gave her at times.

"Yes that, it's really cool and I want more of that." He put on his big puppy-eyed face that he could to the other boy.

Zuko rolled his eyes but agreed nonetheless, " We can start from the roof and go from there, you're getting better, you're great at scanning structures and knowing which are steady while knowing which footholds and handholds are safe but you still need to work on your grips, speed and getting to know the layout of your surroundings." 

With everything planned out the two head to change and to the roof.

"So we'll take an easy straight path to get balanced then we'll quickly change course having to be forced to adapt to different buildings, shifting weight immediately while doing our best without getting hurt along the way." 

Sokka bounced and shook himself to get the nerves out, mentally preparing for the challenge. He looked to see Zuko looking determined and ready when he turned to him they nodded to each other and took off. Jumping a straight path was easy enough for Sokka but he had to anticipate and look ahead to find when he'll have to change course drastically. Zuko tended to leave him behind in speed and taking a different path which left him picking things up on his own but he figured it was a way of Zuko teaching him and seeing how he can do without assistance. Looking forward he saw the next building was to far a distance to jump so he had to quickly scan so he didn't fall. His eyes caught the side of the building with a canopy then checked the distance to his left seeing the other building having a window ledge up ahead that he can catch if he times it all right. Breathing in a lungful of air did he make the leap sliding down then up in the air and trying to force his weight and angling his body to catch the window in view, he was so grateful for the gloves Zuko handed him earlier, no doubt his hands would have been shredded if he didn't have them on. Taking another breath he swung his leg to the roof and strained his muscles to pull himself up safely.

"That was really good." Zuko nodded his head in approval.

"It totally was, man that felt crazy but exciting." It was scary and great that he could pull that off, it wasn't awesome like Zuko's running on walls and being all fast but he was getting there and he knew he was improving well. " I think I'm okay with that today, I don't want to be sore or get any injuries right now."

"We can end it right here. It's still early out what do you want to do next?"

"How bout we shower, change then head to the poetry session?" Sokka asked.

"Sounds fine, we haven't gone there for a bit between working and training lately." Zuko agreed easily.

"Great, I'll head to the inn while you and uncle get ready and meet me at my place, also tell the old man he needs to get out once in awhile to."

"Ah yes, he'll love that. we'll see you shortly then." Zuko stopped nagging Miyuki teasing his uncle since it seemed his uncle liked it so he just ignored them now.

The three showed up to the poetry session while a young girl of nine was on stage.

'Winter is a great bed

It makes me feel so soft

Winter is cats that make me warm

They make me feel happy inside

Winter is hot cocoa

in bed under covers.

Winter is for your family 

They make you feel safe and happy

But most importantly 

Winter is holidays.'

The crowd clapped while sharing chuckles.

"That girl was adorable" Iroh commented.

"Haha, I liked how holidays was more important then family in her list." Sokka couldn't stop laughing, enjoying his time.

"Alright whose next up on stage?"

"He is!" Sokka yelled and dragged Zuko to the front and on stage, "good luck." he waved cheerily going back to his seat. 

Zuko stood stuck for a bit before puffing out hot air through his nose and speaking.

'Blue is my mask

It's my spirit to fight

My mask helps me hide

It keeps me from wrath

But won't let me forget

When the mask comes off

I must do my rightful duties

Never free 

When can I live for me'

The claps startled Sokka and he looked around him, no one even knew the extent of that poem. This confirmed that Zuko was indeed stuck and conflicted but wasn't a lost cause, he needed to put more trust in him. He looked to uncle Iroh and saw the old man in tears, 'he really does care for his nephew, there family must be so complicated,' he thought. He walked up to Zuko grabbing for him and squeezing his arm in comfort.

"That was a good poem, didn't know you had so much stored in ya since you never talk." He tried for a happy lilt, it seemed as if Zuko wasn't really ready for all that to be said.

"I'll leave you young folk alone, I think a nice lady is trying to catch my attention. Nephew take her home safely." Iroh held Zuko's arm tight looking at his nephew with all the sadness and hopefulness in the world before leaving.

Zuko gave a smile down at Miyuki, "Let's get you home."

"You know, you and your uncle have great understanding between each other." He remarked seeing the interaction between the two.

"Sometimes. I've gotten better but there are times when I think what I want is right and uncle tries to stop me but I'm just so stubborn, Well its just complicated anyways." He shrugged.

"We don't have to talk about it but you two seem to be handling things great right now." Sokka felt Zuko's reluctance to open up and didn't bother prying for once, it just doesn't seem right to. Before Sokka could say anything to lighten the mood, he noticed they were at the inn already and not wanting to see Zuko down and not his usually sarcastic grumpy self wasn't doing it for him, he just couldn't leave Zuko like this.

"Would you like to spend the night?" He asked.


	9. In Bed With the Fire Prince

Sokka was at the library frustrated with books upon books not giving him any answers about curses or body swapping of any kind. It's been about four months with this new life and still stuck with no answers, no contact with his sister or the gaang and being really freaking lonely. The research hasn't been exactly helpful getting back to his old life, it's been discouraging at every turn. Getting fed up and wanting to forget the failures of his current situation, he instead thought about his night with Zuko.

~flashback~

Sokka stood still waiting for Zuko to make his move.

Zuko couldn't understand what Miyuki was meaning by those words. 'what was she planning? am I suppose to go along with her?' Zuko looked to her, trying to read her face, she had such an open but worried look. It felt like he could tell her everything which made him want to cry or scream in frustration right then and there. 

Sokka saw how hesitant the teen was but he just couldn't leave the guy alone after witnessing how emotional it was back at the poetry session. He knew Zuko was hurting and confused, he's gotta stop him from turning into something they both don't want to see happen. Sokka grasped Zuko's hand hoping to transfer some bit of strength to him. He'd have to drag Zuko himself.

"Come on Zuko, let's go inside." Sokka dragged Zuko through the inn to his small room. His room was bit of a mess, rumpled bed, bit of clothes, books and notebooks around the floor. 

"Sit down over here," He guided the other boy to a small table in the middle of his room. While Zuko sat silently he went and started to get tea ready.

"You're uncle gave me some spiced tea, I don't like it much so hopefully you'll appreciate it better." he offered the silent teen.

"I'm fine with that." Zuko took the tea graciously, thankful to have something to do with his hands.

Sokka took a seat himself with some milk and cabbage cookies that he got from the cabbage merchant earlier this morning. He munched quietly on the cookies while patiently watching Zuko, he knew he had to be the one to make him talk but it was still weird to do it.

"So about that poem earlier today.. I know I'm dense but I can read between the line sometimes ya know? It seemed as if you're trapped somehow, could you tell me about that?" He hoped he wasn't pushing too much, he didn't want to upset the other teen and lose the somewhat casual friendship they had if he was honest with himself.

"I hate myself." Zuko admitted shamefully.

"Zu- uh." 'Oh no I slipped up,' "You uh..Lee, no you don't mea-" he blundered off uncertainly.

"I hate myself for being a failure, for being weak, not having a normal loving family, I hate not being able to understand people and I hate being a coward even more. I'm scared of what I've done, what I'm becoming and what I'll do just for my father's approval. I'm here now hiding, playing pretend when I have responsibilities to uphold. I just can't keep running away. My past isn't okay, my family is cruel, heck my own sister is out there right now trying to have mine and uncle's neck for crying out loud." Zuko sighed looking up to the ceiling before admitting to Miyuki who he finally was. "Miyuki, I'm the Fire Prince, Zuko." He was afraid to look at her but he had to before going any further revealing the rest of his secrets if he could trust her.

Sokka was shocked, he didn't think Zuko would ever actually reveal himself. 

" Go on." sokka encouraged, he was curious on how this conversation was going to go.

Zuko went on not noticing any hostility or fear coming from her. 

"I'm sorry for what I've done and what my nation has done to you and everyone. I didn't know any better and had to much hate in my heart at the time and I hate myself everyday for it. I guess I should start with when I was younger, I was softhearted then I guess you could say and was one of the reasons my father saw me as weak not being able to pick up fire bending as quickly or well as my sister, always being babied by mother and uncle. I was always scared and anxious around my intimidating father, one night my loving mother left us and til this day I believe he had something to do with it. I did nothing right in my father's or sister's eyes yet I still wanted to prove them wrong and be a part of them, for once having me father proud of me. He punished and banished me when I spoke against him unknowingly. He's had me on a mission for three annoying years and I'm sick of it yet I can't get away from of it. This has honestly been the only freedom I've ever felt and I know it's going to be taken away from me sooner or later."

Sokka watched as Zuko silently bowed his head and cried.

"I-I," Zuko's voice cracked and Sokka's heart broke. "I'll never be proud of myself, I'm a disgrace, I hate everything, I'm always so angry, can never control myself, scare everyone with my disgusting scar or ugly personality. I can never open up because it's weak and shameful, my uncle has tried so hard but I have to be strong, I have to do it on my own, I can't be helpless, can't rely on anyone, I'll get taken advantage of if I let my guard down, no one wants me for me, they get angry if I show the slightest emotion that isn't expected of a fire prince! Why can't I show my pain to!? I've been stabbed in the back and left in the dark and now I'm stuck in this stupid place like a coward!" Zuko yelled clutching his shirt tightly crying shamefully in front of Miyuki.

Sokka grabbed Zuko, pulling him close to his body. "Let it out, I've got you now," he whispered soothingly to Zuko. Sokka comforted him until his crying slowly subsided, he then silently walked them to the bed. He raised his hands to Zuko's chest indicating he wanted to take off his outerwear, Sokka waited until he got a silent nod from Zuko and proceeded to have him in just his night shirt and bottoms and guided him into the bed pulling the covers over him while he went and got his own night clothes changing in his bathroom. Sokka crawled silently into the bed feeling Zuko stiffen, he sighed, "come here." he said as he turned Zuko around to face him, he pushed Zuko into his chest and stroked his hair remembering how his own mom use to comfort him like this whenever he cried or just wanted to be close to her. He felt as Zuko slowly wrapped his arms around his body and squeezed him tighter running his fingers through his hair and scraping his short nails along his neck until the fire prince fell asleep in his arms. Sokka couldn't even imagine all the hardships that happened to Zuko, he felt guilty about all the things he once said about the guy, he really wished he had he answers for Zuko but admitting everything now would just push him further away and losing his trust completely and proving to the other boy he couldn't trust anyone. 'how did things get so complicated? you weren't suppose to be such a complicated, good and misunderstood guy.' he thought to himself snuggling deeper into the heat of the other boys body falling asleep himself.

Sokka woke up to movement beside him, he peeked his eyes open to see Zuko getting dressed in the soft glow of the few candles still lit, it looked like it was only a few hours that they slept. Zuko turned seeing Miyuki awake, smiling gently towards her, he walked back to pull the covers to her neck, "I'll be taking off, get some more sleep."

Sokka couldn't help grinning evilly," hmm, wonder what your uncle is gonna say hearing you come back this late?"

Zuko felt his whole body go hot, "shut up." he just couldn't deal with how Miyuki made him feel sometimes.

"See you later?" Sokka asked him.

"Yeah." Zuko agreed.

~end flashback~

Sokka couldn't comprehend what was happening between him and Zuko but he knew it was going to get a lot more complicated someway or somehow.


	10. A Day Without Zuko

Hi, Gaang! The construction is going to take another six months but it's coming along nicely. I've met a lot of people and they're all use to me being around, they've helped me as well so it's been great knowing everyone and being a regular here. I learned things down here doing laundry, cooking and I'm always doing my training of course, gotta stay sharp you know! Katara, I'll never underestimate women ever again. I've seen first hand how hard it is for girls to be taken seriously or respected, its brutal and outrageous. Let me know how you guys are doing by the way, its taking a long time to see you guys again and I wish I could be over there helping you but as long as I know you guys are okay, I don't mind staying longer to help out over here so just take care of yourselves .

-Sokka

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki its so hard being a girl. So many creepy guys hit on you or don't think you can do a job on your own, its annoying. Then they're the girls who starts fight with each other or looking at you with disgust and pure hate, you just can't win with anyone when I'm just trying to mind my own business here. Anyways I'm working different jobs here, still searching on how to turn back when I can, mostly stuck at the library with no answers and just crossing things off that don't make sense with my situation. I'll probably have to look into some spirits like you mentioned before. Oh and what could really help me is if you can tell me different parts of my body and what it does? Maybe even draw me a diagram as a reference please and thank you, so sorry for this uncomfortable favor. I'll keep my head up and keep trying to work this out. Hope you're doing fine on your side, write me whenever you have the time, take care.

-Sokka

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka mailed off the letters deciding to use his free time before work to put up the posters he made earlier of Appa around Ba Sing Se. He just wanted to do his part in helping out the gaang however he could. It took about twenty-five minutes to get all the posters everywhere before taking a snack break. After a small meal he headed to his new job.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Sokka came into the Jasmine Dragon exhausted and ready to vent at Zuko but caught Iroh instead by himself in the kitchens.

"Hey uncle, where's Lee?" he asked curiously looking for the scarred teen.

"Ah, my nephew went on an errand getting new tea sets and tea." Iroh expertly lied.

Sokka couldn't help being suspicious since it was late to be getting stuff at this hour but he also didn't know how businesses do there whole delivery system so he'd just question Zuko later and see if their story matches up.

"Guess I'll just have to settle with talking your ear off old man." He grinned to the elder. 

Iroh grinned back, "Well you know this old man is a big talker so go right ahead." He waited curiously knowing the young girls story will be interesting from the conversations he's overheard from her and his nephew. 

"I just can't seem to find a job that I enjoy or liked to stick with. This is already my seventh job and I want a new one already but I'm limited to jobs because of stupid men not thinking I'm capable or not deeming the workplace fit for women. On the other hand I can't be too picky either because I have living expenses and don't want to come off as unreliable from switching jobs so much, I'd like to find my calling and enjoy a job I'm passionate about. I have skills but they can't be utilized because dumb men don't want to hear opinions from women. I know how to fish, somewhat fight, I'm good at planning, being a strategist, fast learner, strong, learning how to take charge and great with organizing and planning. I've just got all these good ideas and things to invent but no one wants to hear me out or to take me seriously." Sokka was frustrated with these types of problems, he realizes what a complete jerk he's been himself towards his sister and other girls but he's definitely gonna try being a better person seeing all the efforts they put in but don't get the same efforts back.

"What do you think uncle? Am I asking for too much?" He asked.

Iroh stroked his beard, "Let me get us some tea." He then left the young girls side to prepare the tea he had in mind.

Sokka could only lift his brow at the old man, watching impatiently as he took his sweet old time with the tea. 

"Now it's not bad trying out different things to find what you're good or passionate about but I do see where it'll be difficult since most people are set in their ways and not wanting change. You are young and strong-willed, I believe you have the courage and strength within to make these changes possible no matter how slow the progress may be so long as you do not give up." Iroh really believed in his words about Miyuki, she was quite stubborn and willing to tell people off for any injustice she felt towards herself or others. It's why he's liked her so much near his nephew.

Sokka really thought about the uncle's wise words, it seemed so simple hearing it out like that. All it takes is small steps and he knew he wasn't one to give up....well, maybe only when things are really looking bad. In all honesty Sokka was sure he could keep up and handle being a girl a bit longer even though he'd really like his body back but he's gotta do what he can to live comfortably as is for now. It may not to be as freely as when he was a boy but he could handle putting some rude men and or women in there places if need be.

"Thanks for the pep talk geezer, that actually helps clear my mind, guess I just needed someone's perspective on stuff." He was happy talking with Zuko's uncle, it really helped him get things off his chest and feel heard. Normally these would be talks with Zuko but the jerk bender just had to be off on an errand.

"I'm gonna take off now, can you let Lee know I stopped by?" He asked.

"I'll let him know. I'm glad you drag him along places, thank you." Iroh was really grateful towards Miyuki always taking his nephew out, she brings more life into him he noticed.

Sokka waved off the old man as he left the tea shop. The sun was down and already the streets were lit. It was a nice, calming walk with the light buzz of late night activities. He really did enjoy the weather here in Ba Sing Se instead of being in layers, he had loose pants with a dark green tunic. As he kept walking he noticed off to the side a wanted poster that caught his eye, he walked over seeing a vaguely familiar mask but not really remembering, scanning the words he mumbled to himself, "Blue Spirit wanted blah blah may be a ghost? uh..Kidnapped Avatar, hmmm... feels like something I should know." The poster piqued his interest for a short while before he shrugged it off as no importance to him and went his merry way towards the inn.

Back at the inn Sokka felt like a nice hot bath would be perfect to relax at the end of the day. He went straight for the bathroom as he got back in his room, did some cleaning around the room as he waited for the tub to fill. He still felt awkward with his body but today he felt sure to do some more exploring. 

The warmth of the water relaxed him to the bones, it felt like such bliss to feel the nice heat incase his whole body. He splashed around a bit making ripples in the water. This was the first time he took a bath with his eyes opened, he tried to avoid washing for two to three days and when he did it was only a quick rub down and rinse with eyes closed the entire time. But now? Now he watched himself as he slowly moved his hands on his new girlish thighs, he could feel hairs along the way, they were actually quite long, he knew Katara and Suki kept they're legs smooth but not how and now there's another embarrassing question to ask Suki later. 

He tried again groping his chest just going for it, squeezing and moving them in all directions, it didn't really feel much to him still. He just kinda bounced them but couldn't feel anything sexual, he was sure if he had a girl in front of him and not his own body that it would be more exciting. Going a bit more down, he played with his soft little plump of a stomach, he definitely missed his flat stomach that he was working so hard on for nice abs. Eyes scanning further, he thought his feet were kinda cute not to say he checked out feet but he totally lucked out in cute feet as a girl.

\--Warning: smut--

Now for the part he was anxious to explore more thoroughly. With a deep breath he ran his hand down feeling the dark course hairs covering his newly made vagina. He split the wet hairs just twirling them and rubbing between his fingers just curious at how they felt and looked. They felt much the same as his so no difference there...well besides the obvious missing usual protrusion. It was kind of fun playing with it and sorta felt good to. Closing his eyes he slipped a finger in his folds noticing it wasn't as wet as the other times he felt awkwardly aroused as Suki embarrassingly explained through letters. Sokka rubbed at the nub he felt and added pressure realizing the pleasure it caused, he pressed down harder rubbing slow circles. As he rubbed himself he could feel his wetness making the pleasure easier. After feeling the fun sensation for a bit he then lowered his fingers again feeling a dip into a small hole, it felt tight but once he tried to dip his finger in he flinched from the dry pain he felt. "Okay, that definitely didn't feel nice." It was actually quite scary he thought, he waited til his body relaxed once again before foregoing that area and sticking with the pleasure he got from the small bud up top. He didn't think of much besides building the pressure towards this nice pleasure he felt, it was like a nice slow yet intense build up to an amazing uncontained burst. He couldn't stop himself from speeding up his fingers and thrusting his hips slightly to catch that release, his fingers were aching with the pleasure that was sure to come. It felt completely different from his own body but totally awesome still. His hand was cramping, he could hear the splashes in the water but all he cared about was that sweet peak and nothing else, he was so close, so close.

"Ah, ah right there. " Sokka let out his moans as he felt his hips shake and hand move faster finally falling into an amazing orgasm. He had to catch his breath and remove his hand gently now feeling the unpleasant cramping. "Oh that was different but so so amazing." He tilted his head back enjoying how relaxed he felt and finishing up in the bath. He emptied the tub and rinsed once more getting out on slightly shaky legs. 

\--End smut--

He was back in his room relaxed and feeling good. He did feel kinda weird about the whole self pleasure with the new body of his but it was great once trying it. Before heading to bed, he did some light combinations of kicks and arm movements along with some breathing techniques he's learned form Zuko. He started doing them every night and morning as Zuko suggested, 'dang, that violent jerk is actually giving him good habits to learn from.' he realized. Everytime he tried to repeat how dangerous and horrible Zuko is it just gets overruled by the Zuko he's been getting to know now. And that's how the tanned teen slept, with thoughts overflowing with prince Zuko.


	11. Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Trigger warning: sexual assault, violence

Sokka woke up feeling relaxed and ready for the day. He'd like to just enjoy the day and sleep in but also wanted to visit Zuko before work. Since it was still early he sat down with his breakfast and got out his letters to read. 

"We're glad to hear you're getting along with everyone and staying busy. We miss you Sokka, it sucks that you'll be working longer but we can't wait to see you when we can. Toph says she'd like to know about how your training is going while Aang misses goofing off and making jokes with you. And I miss my big brother as hard as that is for you to believe. I love that you're finally understanding women more, that's a big step for you to acknowledge and you better keep that up, hah. I hope you're taking care of yourself to. Love from all us."  
-thegaang

______________________________________

"Hiya Sokka! You better be careful, sometimes they're dangerous people who go to far messing with women. I know first hand how mean girls can be but hey can't make everyone like you so you minding your own business is just fine. I'm doing good on my side just bit of the same old same old maybe a trip to see you is just what I need to cure my bit of boredom. Definitely look into spirits, I really think that's the answer to your mess. Oh, the second letter I enclosed along with this one is of the anatomy diagram you asked for. I hope it helps! Let me know in your next letter. Best of luck to ya."   
-Suki

Sokka gave the diagram a quick scan, he's definitely gonna take a better look and write down notes maybe even take up Zuko's advice and write a book to start educating people.  
______________________________________

Sokka was glad to have kidnapped Zuko on his day off. They were both at the library together with each their own books, he liked watching how serious the fire prince looked reading.

"Pssst, Lee. Could you teach me more about the fire nation?" Sokka knew they had to be quiet since Zuko was quite paranoid but he genuinely wanted to get to know the other teen better, it probably wasn't the most ideal place for this conversation but there isn't really ever a right time or place when he wanted to talk seriously.

"Why do you wanna know?" Zuko furrowed his brows not getting why Miyuki brought up the fire nation out of the blue.

"We'll, I've never been to the fire nation so I'm curious but we don't have to talk about anything that makes you uncomfortable just.. tell me about food places you like or the festivals you celebrate from back home." 

"Okay, let me just find a book real quickly." Sokka watched as Zuko scanned the library until he found a book and walked back towards their table. Zuko was turning pages when he turned the book around and pushed it towards him. He then went on tell him about the fire nations story, how the school system was setup, the locations of various markets to try out, what festivals they had and represent and what foods they served at said festivals. Sokka took in all the information enthusiastically, he also likes seeing a happy Zuko explain all the things he loved about his home and when his uncle would sneak a young Zuko out to have fun. 

"It was my favorite sport that uncle got me in- hey are you listening?" Zuko asked nervously not sure if he lost Miyuki at some point and didn't notice.

Sokka loved the blush that crept on zuko's cheeks, "heh no, I just liked seeing you talking about something that puts a smile on your face." And he wasn't lying, this was a whole new part of Zuko expressing himself and there was so much to him that he wanted to know them all.

"Oh, I was worried I bored you there. Maybe I'll tell you more another time since you gotta head to work now."

"Would like that a lot, hey you wanna walk me to work?" Questioned Sokka. 

"Sure." Zuko agreed. 

"Let me just grab a book then we can head out." He scanned the rows until he found one called, 'Spirits and their Legends' it seemed pretty helpful. 

The two walked out the library passing the lively streets of the city. They watched on as kids played around, an older couple fighting, and shoppers haggling with vendors. The silence was comfortable between them and Sokka had a strange urge to get even closer to Zuko's side. 

"So, tell me more about yourself to." Zuko likes that Miyuki asks about himself be he'd also like to know more about her to.

"Mmm, well I learned how to fish at a young age. I sadly grew up to fast, hah in some ways anyway. I mean I had to grow up fast when my mom had died and my father left for the war so I just had my grandma whose quite fragile so I kinda had to teach myself things early on and I never asked anyone for help so it was especially harder." Sokka felt bad to omit quite a bit but he knew his current situation was tough to work around. "I did have fun though, goofed around and lazed about often. I had so many adventures traveling here even if it was by sad means, being driven from my home but I guess you gotta keep strong and find the happy moments or even create them." He looked to Zuko, he never talked like this, not to anyone. 

"How were your adventures?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Fun, crazy, dangerous, beautiful and new, it was full of so many things. I want to keep traveling and just pack everything I can learn and see into my head. I got to meet so many people, I keep a journal of everything and everyone I came across, there's so many creatures I wrote about even. Sorry, rambling again. " He apologized.

"I like when you talk like that, it's nice seeing you get so excited and going on tangents or rambles." Zuko grinned down at Miyuki genuinely enjoying everything she had to say.

Sokka slowed down nearing his job and turned to Zuko, "Thanks for walking me and letting me talk your ear off."

"I like our talks especially when you do most of it since I don't talk much. I never really know what to talk about." He admitted.

"That's okay, I get it. Also did you want to try watching the play that starts in two weeks? I forgot what it's about but I heard it's got lots of action." 

"Yeah, I heard it's going to be in town for a week, I'll even let uncle know if he doesn't already." 

"Great. Alright, I'll get going now. See you tomorrow for training?" 

"Come by around one and I'll also teach you more about maps." Zuko waved Miyuki off as he waited until she got through the door into her job safely before heading home himself. 

______________________________________

Sokka couldn't believe how rude the parents were when they finally got back home. They could have at least told him earlier that they'd be so late, he would've charged them more while at it. Watching five kids on his own was miserable, he had to react to each one differently he swore he had an identity crisis. And now he was miserably walking in the dead of night and it was so quiet, it was the creepy kind of quiet where it was to dark and to silent. He was walking when he heard fast footsteps, he didn't have time to react when a figure passed him and snatched his bag running off with it. 

He quickly found the guy turning into an alley and caught up enough to push him down grabbing his bag back. Before he could yell at the person on the ground he was grabbed from behind and arms trapped tightly into his sides. 

"What a nice catch you got us Kota. The boss will definitely be pleased with us and give us tons of yuan for her." 

Sokka did not have a good feeling about this situation. He noticed there was only three guys, the one in front that had already gotten up, one on his right and the other who had a hold of him. The one holding him seemed like the guy running things and guessing by his words he had to get out this fast. He hadn't been trained on fighting multiple fighters so this was gonna be tricky. Being limited on time he hoped his planned work fast enough for him to get away. 

He stepped on the bigger one holding him and took advantage of being released to push the one on his left into the brick wall and running up the wall himself gripping the corner edge. Before he could pull himself over he felt his ankle being grabbed and the pain of his cheek hitting the concrete edge then falling hard to the floor knocking the air out of him. Before he recovered he felt a punch to his face and one of the men holding him down as he felt another pair of hands holding his legs. All he could do was shake violently and before he could scream he felt hands pressing over his mouth painfully. 

"I love when they struggle. I don't think the people we'll be selling you to will mind if I try the goods first, they'll be getting plenty of use from you anyways. At least this way I won't have to pay myself." The disgusting man above him said.

Sokka could only scream in his head for anyone to save him. He felt tears leaking from his eyes as he felt a hand grope his chest and the other sliding up the dress he wore pulling on his underwear. He tried to struggle hard out the men's hold but it was proving fruitless, he was going to be violated. He strained his voice to spill from the man's hands but they were only muffled, all he could hear was their breathing and the rustling of clothes. No one was gonna come by this late or head into a suspicious alley with only a few conspicuous sounds. All he could do was stare up into the night sky as he tried to will his mind away from what was going on when a fast shadow came down fast towards him. It all happened so fast, seeing the butt of a sword hit the temple of the man on top of him and a spray of blood hitting his face and neck when he took notice of the masked man slashing a cut across the one who held his mouth shut. The one at his legs reacted slowly getting flames to the face and screaming his head off before being punched and knocked out. Sokka watched in stunned silence as the masked figure tied up his attackers. 

He felt no danger from the man offering his hand, he was going to take it when he noticed his underwear around his ankles. He shut his eyes shamefully pulling them up before looking at the figure above him. He slowly took the hand noting no ill intent.

"Let me take you home." The blue masked figure offered.

Sokka shook his head vigorously in, "no, no please t-take me to the Jasmine Dragon's tea shop, i-its closer anyways." 

Zuko who was behind the mask knew that wasn't true but would follow Miyuki's wishes. Zuko wanted to do nothing more than to kill these men now but he needed to keep them for information so he could go after the trafficking ring he discovered few months back. 

The two made their walk silently before stopping in front of the tea shops door. 

Sokka faced the other man and thanked him, he watched as the other nodded in return and waited until the masked man jumped onto the roof before furiously knocking on the door, he didn't noticed how his knuckles had bled from his frantic knocking. 

Iroh opened the door shocked at what he saw and saddened when he took in the appearance of Zuko's friend. 

"Can I come in?" Sokka asked in a small cracked voice, his composure breaking.

"Yes." Iroh moved to the side as he watched Miyuki head upstairs, "his room is the first door to the left." He saw her nod hearing him. All he could do was worry until he got answers from Zuko later. 

Sokka found himself opening Zuko's door and once inside with his back against the door did he finally break down. He was shaking and breathing so hard to keep from screaming, he couldn't scream like this not when neighbors were nearby or Zuko's uncle next door but it's all he wanted to do right at this moment. Next thing he knew he was wrapped up in arms, he knew this scent. He gripped onto Zuko tight and muffled his cries into Zuko's neck, he couldn't even think straight that he bit between the fire prince's neck and shoulder as he screamed and cried hard digging his nails into Zuko's back. 

Zuko rocked Miyuki in his arms, he didn't care about the little pain she dealt him he knew her pain was a lot worse and he'd rather her hurt him than herself. When he heard Miyuki's cries stop did he move her to get a better look. She looked so out of it, he noticed the blood and torn clothes. 

"Let me get you a cloth and some clothes." He went to get up when he felt her hand holding his arm, he sensed that she didn't want him to leave. "Let's go to the bathroom and I'll clean you up there." They went into the bathroom where he cleaned her face, neck and knuckles from the blood that splattered when he slashed one of the men. He wished he could take away the violent scene he caused her and just her whole experience entirely. 

Going back to his room, he rummaged through his shelves for clothes and passing them to her as he turned around giving her privacy. 

"Can you burn these later?" Zuko turned as she spoke and could only clench his fists in anger not knowing what more he could do for her. 

"Of course." But whatever it is he could offer he will. 

"I'm tired Zuko, I'd like to go to bed." He reached Zuko's hand and Zuko followed her lead. Zuko could only cry silently himself as he heard Miyuki's own cries and shaking body as he held her. He never felt so powerless as this. He held her until they both fell asleep.


End file.
